The field of art to which this invention pertains is the production of olefinic hydrocarbons. More specifically, the invention relates to a hydrocarbon conversion process for the selective catalytic dehydrogenation of acyclic paraffinic hydrocarbons to produce monoolefinic hydrocarbons.